El momento perfecto
by Tsubasita-cchi y Atashii
Summary: Teto le pregunta a Meiko como se comocieron ella y Kaito. Para Yupi Yahoo Feliz Happy, KaiMei Meiko POV


**Este fic está dedicado a Yupi Yahoo Feliz Happy, una gran escritora que escribe cosas muy buenas y hermosas.**

**Es un Kaimei donde Meiko relata toda su amistad con Kaito hasta este momento de hoy. Simplemente un Kaimei largo y bonito.**

* * *

**El momento perfecto**

Era una aburrida tarde. aparte de invitar a los pocos Utau que conocí (Defoko, Momo, Teto y Ted) invité a los demás a casa y a unos pocos del clan Shion (Que juntos son una bomba de tiempo por

cantidad) (Y cuando digo unos pocos, a Kaiko y a Akaito nada mas). Nadie tenía nada que hacer despues de comer el almuerzo (Que yo preparé y al cual no dejé que Shion Kaito tocara por si acaso al muy baka se le ocurriera ayudar).  
Y de repente Teto hizo una pregunta:  
-Nee Meiko?  
-Si?  
-Cuando se conocieron Kaito y tu?  
-Cuenta!!- Rin ya quería escuchar la extensiva historia y su gemelito tambien.  
-Bueno, todo esto empezó hace años en la escuela...  
Kaito había llegado como uno nuevo a la escuela. En ese entonces ustedes eran unos niños muy pequeños. Tendrían unos....unos...dos años los gemelos, cuatro Miku y nosotros 6.  
Kaito era tímido...y un lloron. Lloraba por casi todo.  
Un dia nos conocimos en el almuerzo de la escuela.  
-Hola..  
-Hola, tu eres Kaito, no?- Le dije, mordiendo mi sandwich.  
-Si...como te llamas?- Dijo el con unos ojos brillantes llenos de ese brillo que tanto me gusta.  
-Me llamo Meiko. Meiko Sakine.  
-Mucho gusto, Meiko.  
Y comenzamos a hablar mientras yo comía mi sandwich y el lamía su helado. Nos hicimos amigos en poco tiempo. No se por cual de las dos causas:  
1.- Por que vivia en casa con nosotros.  
2.- Porque eramos muy cercanos y teniamos la misma edad.  
Teniamos 10 años y fuimos al cine entre los dos junto a Gakupo y Luka, quienes tenían nuestra misma edad.  
Miku me relató lo que pasó durante la salida. Se reirán.

Fuera del Relato, Miku se hacía hacia atrás con la cara roja contrarrestandose contra Kaito como una niñita temerosa.  
Gota de sudor en la cabeza de todos excepto Miku.  
Le susurré al oido a Miku: "Quedate ahí, pero si se te ocurre besarlo en donde sea o te pones atrevida con el, te juro que te corto en dos".  
Lo mismo fue para Len.  
-Volviendo:  
Rin se despertó en medio de la noche y fue corriendo hasta la cama de Miku. Estaba asustada (lógico, en ese entonces, Rin tenía 7 u 8 años).  
-Miku!!  
-Que pasa, Rin?  
-Tuve una pesadilla!!  
-Ay, Rin- Miku se acomodó entre las sábanas- Recuestate y cuentamelo todo.  
-Es que soñé que el Coco venía por mi y...  
Miku se sobresaltó como si se acabara el mundo y saltó gritando:  
-AAHH!! EL COCOOO!!  
Tomó a Rin por el cuello del Pijama amarillo y lo soltó con rapidez:  
-Hay que tapar las ventanas!! VOY POR LA ESCOPETA!!  
Salió disparada al cuarto de Len. El rubio estaba durmiendo de lo más cómodo (muy hermoso por cierto, parecía un querubin) con su pijama naranja, abrazado a la almohada. (**nt de la autora: Kyaaa!! Tan shotita y hermoso!! TE AMO LEN KUUUUUUUNNNN!!**)  
-Len!! No quiero asustarte-Miku le susurró al oído con una voz audible- Pero el Coco!! El coco está en la casa!!  
-MAMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!-Len saltó de la cama gritando, llorando y (Len se pone rojo en este detalle) mojando su pijama del miedo.  
Llegamos Kaito y yo a casa. La puerta agujereada a balazos, sillas, colchon extendido, y los tres escondidos tras el colchón, Miku apuntando con la escopeta.  
Suspiro de alivio de los tres.  
-Pero que les pasó?- Pregunté preocupada,mientras acariciaba la cabeza al llorón Kaito porque se asustó al ver la puerta agujereada.  
-Nada, Meiko solo fue un incidente...-Miku replicaba con la escopeta en mano- CON EL COCO!!- Miku tiró la escopeta al piso furiosa.  
Luego de horas de calmarlos, nos fuimos a dormir. Me dormí a su lado esa noche.  
Ahí comencé a descubrir: Amaba a ese hermoso pero terco crio llorón. Primero dudé un poco y despues de tres años, a los 13, mi amor hacia el se hizo enorme y enorme, hasta que en diciembre hacía frio. Me senté con el en la chimenea y le pedí un abrazo.  
Pero ese abrazo se convirtió en un intercambio de miradas. Y ese intercambio fue un cerrar de ojos. Estaba decidida. Lo abracé como nunca y entonces, cuando no me di cuenta...sus tibios labios ya estaban unidos con los mios, en un beso de pasión como ningún otro.  
Mi amor se concretó y pude al fin en ese beso confesárselo.  
Me lancé encima de él mientras nos besamos y con eso nos quedamos dormidos abrazados frente a la chimenea. Amanecí frente a la chimenea apagada, mi cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Kaito, abrazándolo por el cuello. El me abrazaba tambíen, con su cabeza apoyada sobre la mia. Tapados por la frazada de ayer en la noche, nos levantamos a ver el amanecer.  
-Nee, Kaito?  
-Si?  
-Ese beso de ayer...  
-Que tiene, Meiko?-Me tomó del hombro y me arrastró hacia el.  
-Crei que no te hubiera gustado...  
-Al contrario...-Kaito ya me estaba besando de nuevo, yo le correspondí con un abrazo- De hecho me hiciste verlo claramente.  
-Que?  
-Que te amo, Meiko.  
Mi corazón saltó de alegria. "Me ama!! Si me ama" pensaba yo, frenética por el pensamiento de amor y emoción. Salté adentro mio.  
Ese brillo en sus ojos de nuevo estaba ahí...hermosos ojos brillantes color azul al igual que su suave cabello...cada detalle tuyo es perfecto. No me importa si a veces eres medio bobo, un baka, distraido, haces las cosas mal o te pones caprichoso. No. De hecho a veces me recuerdas a mi, me haces ver como soy a veces. Se que no vuelvo temprano a casa en las fiestas a veces, pero tu soportas mis resacas y me las curas. Se que a veces cocinas mal, pero en tus platos siempre hay una pizca de buen sabor que noto y te doy una sonrisa de cariño como muestra de ello. Se que a veces soy brusca y exigente, pero tu lo soportas...y por eso te quiero. No te quiero. Te deseo. No te deseo...yo...

-Te amo, Kaito.  
Entonces me eché encima de su cuello y lo besé como nunca. Lo abracé intensamente y al cabo de unos minutos lo solté.  
-Eres una enorme alegría para mi, Kaito.  
-Y tu aun mas, Mei-chan.  
Asi se originó el romance...pero aún hay mas.  
Cuando teníamos 15 los dos fuimos a una fiesta, pero yo tomé mas de la cuenta. Me pasé de la cuenta y estaba medio enloquecida. Kaito no sabía que hacer. Lo tomé de la cara y recordé el beso

de los 13 años. Me encerré en una habitación con el y lo besé. Luego, mis labios fueron bajando hasta encontrar el cuello de Kaito en un salvaje e indetenible deseo de su amor. Lo deslicé entre las sábanas y el resto...bueno ya se imaginan.  
(Los gemelos estaban rojos recordando todas las veces que ellos lo hicieron y sobre las cabezas de todos, excepeto de Kaito y Meiko había doble gota de sudor)  
A la mañana siguiente me desperté primero que Kaito. Mi sostén estaba en el suelo y lo recogí. Me vestí rápido y salí huyendo. Kaito más tarde despertó, se vistió y fue en mi busca.  
Yo estaba recordando aquella situación anoche: La locura, la borrachera, el amor y el deseo. Todo eso. Me arrepentí, la primera vez no lo recordé (Tenía la cabeza tan pesada por el vodka, sake y champagne, que cuando llegué a casa me fui a vomitar) pero cuando ví el sostén en suelo lo recordé MUY repentinamente, como un rayo.  
-Meiko.  
Miré por la ventana, acomodandome la minifalda. Era Kaito.  
-Kaito...  
-Quiero saber que pasó anoche.  
Le conté toda la historia.  
-...y aun sigo con este dolor tremendo de cabeza...  
-Tranquilizate- Y pasó a la casa.-No me importó en lo absoluto.  
Luego me dio unas pastillas anti resaca y me fui a acostar. El se sentó a mi lado porque tenía que cuidarme y todo eso.  
Me acarició la frente suavemente.  
"En verdad me amas?...no te importa lo que hice anoche contigo...? Es verdad lo que tus ojos me dicen? Podré confiar en ello?" Pensaba yo, indecisa.  
-Nee Kaito...  
-Si..?  
-No te preocupa lo que yo haya hecho contigo?  
-No.  
A decir verdad...yo casi no recuerdo nada de lo que pasó pero a veces esto me atormenta un poco al pensarlo detenidamente. Pero no me importa.  
Tomé la cara de Kaito con mis manos y la puse contra la mia.  
-Yo me preocupo un poco, pero...-Lo besé suavemente- Creo que ya no...  
Bueno, de ahí saben el resto de la historia: Nos casamos, vivimos juntos y ahora- Dije yo, finalizando y acariciandome el estómago- Tendremos un hijo o una hija.  
-Nuestro amor ha durado mucho, Meiko- Kaito se acercó hasta mi y me abrazó.  
-Y cada vez te amo más al recordarlo, Kaito- Lo besé tomándolo de la cara.  
De repente Rin y Len se habían quedado dormidos porque estaban medio cansados, Teto y Momo se peleaban por una vela aromática, Gakupo y Luka también se estaban besando (así revelan su amor, no chicos ? ¬¬) y Ted y Defoko ya estaban abrazados porque descubrieron todas sus cosas en común (luego de 5 segundos, los dos se dieron un beso corto). Miku también dormía...y roncaba.  
En consecuencia, un semi-desastre.  
- A ver chicos!! Gemelitos: A su habitación a dormir.  
Teto y Ted, no es hora de irse para los dos? (Lamento haberte separado de tu noviecita Defoko, Ted)  
Momo y Defoko, llamó Ruko preguntando por ustedes.  
Miku...Miku... MIKU!!! Deja de roncar y sube si es que vas a dormir!!  
Kaiko, Akaito, ustedes dos se van con el clan Shion de nuevo, si?  
Kaiko, en el refrigerador hay un poco de gelatina si quieres llevarles al resto.  
Neru y Haku, ustedes dos no pueden quedarse hoy, asi que deben irse.  
Luka y Gakupo los novios queridos que se casan en 2 semanas....(Luka y Gakupo dejan de besarse con la cara roja cuando menciono el detalle del casamiento) Ustedes pueden quedarse a dormir , suban al cuarto de huespedes.  
Estoy estresada y no me hagan enojar!!  
Respiré un par de veces mientras algunos se iban, Kaiko sacaba un trozo de gelatina y se iba con Akaito del brazo, Luka y Gakupo subían junto a los gemelos y Miku.  
Una hora después Kaito y yo subimos a la habitación. Me deslicé entre las sábanas y le tomé la mano.  
-Te quiero, Kaito...  
Me eché encima de Kaito y volví a besarlo.  
Lo abracé con mis fuerzas y mi intinto salvaje volvió. Mis labios de nuevo buscaron el cuello de Kaito y...bueno, ya saben el resto.

**Fin**

* * *

Lallen espero te haya gustado, fue un KaiMei que me costó mucho de imaginar y espero no haya parecido demasiado romántico para tu gusto. Tus fanfictions de Kaimei me inspiran mucho!!

Espero continues así!!

Dejen reviews!!


End file.
